ingles vs Venezolana
by Lipurogry
Summary: Venezuela y Inglaterra viven una extraña relación que se podría traducir de varias maneras. Secuela de "Francés Vs Venezolana".


Ingles y Venezolana

Fic de Hetalia

Sinopsis: Venezuela y Inglaterra viven una extraña relación que se podría traducir de varias maneras. Secuela de "Francés Vs Venezolana".

Aquí se explica cómo es la relación entre Arthur y Helena (es decir, Inglaterra y Venezuela). Perdóneme si hay errores con algún suceso histórico.

Les advierto que puede haber un poco de OOC Inglaterra y algo de drama.

Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkiland

Venezuela: Helena Rodriguez

…

_Había muchas cosas de Inglaterra que me eran intrigantes y fascinantes. Nadie lo conocía realmente, ni siquiera Francia, uno de sus vecinos más cercanos (Además de mi acosador personal). Era difícil describirlo con exactitud._

_Un carácter bastante peculiar-por no decir bipolar, cínico, interesado, ambicioso…- que en ocasiones me asusta. Era muchos años mayor que yo, él debía tener unos mil años mientras que yo era un "bebé" en comparación, con solo doscientos años._

_No éramos los mejores amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Cuando yo era niña, él se metía en mi casa, a escondidas de Antonio (quien quería hacerlo cenizas, aun más después de lo que ocurrió con la Armada Española), y me regalaba comida, libros que Antonio no me dejaba leer, (porque decía que eran muy fantasiosos con sus ideas de libertad), ropa, especias…_

_En ese tiempo todo iba bien, a veces Arthur y yo caminábamos por la playa, charlando como amigos de toda la vida sobre cualquier cosa._

_Luego empezó el desastre, Alfred se independizo, Arthur quedo destrozado y poco después Antonio fue invadido por Francis. Mi gente aprovecho ese momento para empezar la Guerra de Independencia. _

_A mí me alegraba mucho la libertad, pero yo no quería esa Guerra. Trate de pedirle a Antonio que convenciera a su jefe para que nos diera la Independencia pero me decía que no podía convencerlo._

_Durante todo el tiempo que duro esa condenada Guerra no vi a Arthur. Él no parecía interesado en lo que me ocurría. _

_La Guerra de Independencia termino en 1824, para desencadenar problemas territoriales._

_No supe de Arthur hasta la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando su gente llegaba a mi territorio y a los de mis hermanos, huyendo de Europa y de lo que pasaba allí._

_En uno de esos barcos, estaba Arthur. No era el Arthur que yo recordaba, sonriendo con superioridad mientras se quitaba el sombrero de su traje pirata, inclinándose respetuosamente ante mí._

_Este Arthur no sonreía en lo absoluto, sus ropas no estaban ni cerca de ser tan lujosas como en años anteriores. Parecía derrotado, desconsolado pero sobre todo, triste. _

_Al vernos, nos quedamos uno frente al otro, sin saber que decir. Yo quise reclamarle muchas cosas, preguntarle por qué no me había ayudado, porque no se había comunicado conmigo, pero me callé. Todo eso era pasado, yo ya era adulta no una niña, me recordé._

_El Ingles no sabía que decir. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que dijera una sola frase: "ayúdalos Helena, hay cosas que quiero explicar pero no puedo en este momento, por favor ayúdalos" _

_En ese instante comprendí que hablaba de la gente que había salido de su país y de otros países buscando refugio. Después de eso, Arthur se fue y yo no se lo impedí._

_A partir de allí, abrí las puertas a todo extranjero que viniera a mi casa, cosa que me hizo olvidar temporalmente a Arthur y a nuestra extraña relación._

_Pensaba en ello durante mis ratos libres, cuando solía preguntarme qué era lo que sentía por Inglaterra ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Compasión?_

_Jamás lo supe decir. Mientras los años corrían, mi país iba creciendo más y más._

_Ya no era un país olvidado, ahora era reconocida y muchos países vinieron para hacer tratos comerciales en tierras venezolanas._

_Finalmente vi al idiota de Kirkiland durante una Conferencia Mundial, doce años después de terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio sede de la ONU, hasta que vi a Arthur sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas, parecía pensativo y aparentemente no me notaba._

_Seguí caminando hasta que sentí que alguien me sujeto por la muñeca y me giro bruscamente._

_Acto seguido, unos labios se colocaron sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida pero devolví el beso más por instinto que por cualquier cosa._

_Cuando el beso acabo, vi quien había sido pero no me dijo nada, solo se fue, dejándome de pie en medio del pasillo._

_¿Quién había sido?_

_Arthur. _


End file.
